The Day Just Went Wrong-Part 1
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: An odd coupling leads to trouble, misunderstandings, and someone running like heck.


Gundam Wing and all associated characters belong to Sunrise. All rights reserved. These characters are not mine and I make no profit off of them.

A very odd pairing fic. Very weird and a bit odd. Enjoy.

****

The Day Just Went Wrong

Part 1:

Mixed Signals

______________

His hands circle around her waist, tracing up her slender stomach, one cupping one of her full, round breasts as she turns her head to him, fully encompassing his lips with her own, her tongue tracing his teeth as his hand slides down one of her long, smooth legs.

Her hand reaches behind her, gripping his dark brown hair and long braid, ending the kiss as she turns to him.

She runs her hands over his well muscled chest, her eyes meeting his as he returns her kiss, pushing her back against the dressing room table, her bare legs wrapping around his black pants.

"How long have we been waiting for this?", she asks, as his hand runs through her shoulder-length, thick brown hair.

"How long have we known each other?"

"Four years."

"Then about that long," he responds, moving his lips down her chin, to her neck, making her moan as she grips his shoulders.

Her hands move down his back as his hands rest around her waist and legs, the woman moving her hands to his waist…and she unbuttons his pants, sliding them off as he moves his mouth back up to her face.

Her legs lock around his waist as she brings him into her, making him choke as she takes complete control of the situation. His hands grip her rear, lifting her off the table, kissing her again and again as he balances standing with thrusting into her.

"The bed," she gasps, "Bring me over to the bed."

"The bed?"

"You're not going to stain my table," she whispers, "We're doing this like adults."

"Hai…got it," he grunts, stumbling back with her, sitting on the bed as his mouth moves down her neck, to her breasts, her hands gripping his head as she moans.

She pushes him back, bracing her hands on his chest, quickly taking control as she begins to ride him. Her legs gyrate against his sides, her back arching as she gives off soft cries.

He watches her move. Watches her breasts bounce with every rise and fall of her body, watches her hands tremble as he thrusts, his hands gripping her legs. She leans down, kissing him, licking her lips as she gives off a loud moan, his hands roaming up and down her back…

"Cathy, I'm back."

Her eyes snap open, meeting his as a look of sheer terror appears between them.

She sits up, climbing off him as they look around for someplace to hide…

And any contingency plans are thrown out the window as the door creaks open, and Trowa Barton walks in…and he freezes as he sees the two.

"Catherine!", he yells, stepping back, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

He then sees the man.

"DUO!"

He reaches behind him and pulls out a gun, aiming at the braided man's head as his eyes go wide.

Duo screams, diving out of the way as he pulls up his pants, a bullet flying by him and embedding into the wall.

Duo grabs his shirt as another bullet clips his ear, swearing loudly as Catherine screams. He grips his wounded right ear, looking up to see Trowa with a look of uncharacteristic anger on his face…

And aiming the gun right between his legs.

"Trowa, Jesus!", he screams, "What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

Trowa says nothing, pulling the trigger…

And the gun clicks.

Duo uses the opportunity to dive, between Trowa's legs and under him, rolling and running from the room. Trowa grabs a clip from his pants, reloading the gun…

And Catherine grabs him by the collar, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door in his face.

"Get out!", she yells, locking the door and leaning against it, "And don't come back until you apologize!"

She slides down the door, sitting down on the floor. How they're getting out of this mess is completely beyond her…

The door slams shut behind him as he tries, in vain, to calm his breathing, quickly locking the door and hoping that he's wrong and wood is bulletproof.

But he didn't follow him, right?

_Right, after all, it's impossible for Trowa to know where I live even though I've told him and given him by phone number and address!_

Duo Maxwell groans, burying his face in his hands.

He's just run three miles. In fifteen minutes. That has to be some sort of record, considering he didn't plan on moving again for eight hours.

Not only that, he ran barefoot and half naked, considering he has nothing on by his pants, and left his socks and shirt and collar back at Catherine's place.

_Well, look on the bright side. You won't exactly die a virgin._

He paces in front of the door, his braid swinging about as he concentrates, trying to figure out how to pull his ass out of this problem.

He runs over to the videophone on his coffee table, turning it on as he sits on his black leather couch.

He dials up the number he was given, wringing his hands.

_I can handle this. I'm nineteen years old. Plenty of nineteen year olds go through this sort of thing._

His spirits rise as the blank screen turns into a suit dressed, platinum-blonde haired young man, smiling warmly.

"_Duo!_", Quatre Riberba Winner says, "_What can I do for you?_"

"Trowa caught me and Catherine having sex and now he wants to kill me. What do I do?"

Quatre's face is completely unchanging. He then blinks a few times, and scratches the side of his head.

"_I'll…get back to you,_" he says, and cuts the connection.

The screen flashes and turns black. Duo sighs, resting his head on his hand.

"Boy, this day's going great," he mutters, "Let me see…well, I could call Wufei and get reemed. I could call Relena and see if she could get me amnesty. Or I could-"

His wonderings are cut short as someone knocks on the door. Duo dives to the table next to his couch, reaching into draw under it and taking out his gun. He points the gun at the door, as the door unlocks, and the handle twists open…


End file.
